Lover's Pride
by lil-cherry-wolf
Summary: When love is born, pride establishes that emotion. When love is shattered, it too overcomes our circumstance. So is it their pride, which are pushing them away from each other? [this will make sense soon] -Chapter 4 up- R
1. Understanding?

**Lover's Pride**

_Author's Note:- waahahhaahahahahah…. I made newer version of my older faction!!! It is great awful?? Who care?? Actually…. I do!! So make me proud and review… hehe… :p jok… anyways, I hope you all like it!!! It took a lot of effort to re-read it and make it a bit more interesting… so R&R… I still want to improve it…so suggestions are welcome…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp does. So don't sue me… I'm very poor and I still don't make money from this fanfiction…stupid?? NO … fun?? Yes!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Understanding**

The sun was rising upon the peaceful town of Tomoeda. As a small winged creature yawns awake, a young girl was humming a blissful sound along the stairs of the Kinomoto residence, muttering carelessly to herself. Her face was full of expressions, very enthusiastic and doesn't seem to want to stop. She continues her way up and down the stairs again until finally she enters into the kitchen.  
  
"YES!! I'll do it," announced Sakura, hitting the table with her right fist. 

An awkward silence suddenly occurred as both of her father and brother just stood there, staring at Sakura. Her brother stopped in the middle of putting cereal into his mouth. Fujitaka, who were serving the sandwiches onto the table also did the same, but raised one of his eyebrows slightly.  
  
"Err . . . Ohiyou," Sakura quickly greeted them both.

Sakura blushed a bit, realizing her foolish display, though oblivious that it is not what they were distracted of. All of a sudden, Touya points at Sakura and puts his left hand on his mouth, trying hard not to laugh as his face rapidly turns bright red. Fujitaka simply smiled at her, though this made her feel even more embarrassed.  
  
"HAHAHA, monster… you kill me…" burst Touya, wiping the tears off his face. Froze, Sakura slowly looks down at her uniform.  
  
"HOE-E" She screams, running back into her room.

"I wonder what's got into Sakura…" Fujitaka said worriedly.

"It's probably just nerves…"

"yea… She'll do fine!!" Fujitaka claimed in reassurance.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The azure bright sky swayed its breeze onto the leaves of the trees, surrounding the Tomoeda High. The trees were filled with pupils, laying themselves within groups of friends. Lunchtime that day felt quite short, especially for Sakura because as the school bell echoes around Tomoeda High again, it was her time to shine, amongst the crowd. All the children were mumbling and screaming across the hall because of the intense moment, but this music to her ears. It was a long wait until she could carefully soak her face in cold water, to cool down her intense body. So then Sakura grabs her towel and runs back to the hall, which was filled boys and girls.

There were big sign outside of the sport's hall, 'RISING STAR COMPETITION' as pupils enter. As usual it is impossible to find peace within a crowd. As all the pupils sat, everyone was whispering to each other of their thoughts about the competition. The head teacher quickly made an announcement, asking the pupils to calm down and give their full support to each of the competitors, not just their friends. Most pupils just laughed as they heard this, they knew on whom to cheer. It was one of the unwritten rules between pupils, to cheer and support the popular girls. Unfortunately, Sakura is one of those stereotyped girls with her peers, though shockingly she doesn't care.

She pulled herself out of the crowd towards the ground floor. Everyone cheered as she ran into the line of girls sat in front of the crowd. There were one or two boys in the line, but not that many. They were all wearing glamorous clothes, mostly revealing their stomach and legs. Sakura was simply wearing sweatshirt and shorts, made by Tomoyo, yet still she looks amazing. She scanning the hall, in search of Tomoyo but it seemed to have failed; she was so anxious and fidgety at that moment that her hands felt oily of sweat.

"Psst… Sakura…" Sakura turns to the crowd, and finds Tomoyo behind her smiling, pointing her thumb into the air; with a sigh Sakura simply giggles as she hear her name being called.

"Sakura Kinomoto…" The woman reads. In return Sakura nervously walks into the centre circle laid in the middle of the sport's hall. She gulps as she stood there, in front of the row of judges.

"You may begin…"

"Okay…" A loud music sprung into the room as Tomoyo hits the button on the CD player.

Automatically She moves herself into the beat of the music. She raises her hand, and swings her leg, left and right; up and down. Her moves were spectacular, every inch was carefully thought and somehow every move related to each other and flows from one to another. She flips her body backwards and finishes her dance with a final spinout. The crowd and even the competition clapped in excitement. Sakura just smiled sweetly at the judges, who remained calm as they written comments on her.

"Now NEXT!!!" The judge cried.

Sakura jumped in joy as she walks off the centre towards Tomoyo, who was running out of the crowd. They ran and hugged each other tightly, both laughing and giggling. Tomoyo was speechless; she pinches Sakura cheeks lightly and stretches it like a small child. Sakura simply stuck her tongue out to Tomoyo and shoves her hand away from her cheeks, rubbing it gently.

"Aw.. that hurt!!"

.

.

.

"Oh, what a day!!" sighed Sakura, stretching her arms high; relieving the pain of a few days of practicing her new dance for her audition, whilst Tomoyo recorded her closely even after the audition. She kept deleting and re-editing her videos of Sakura. 

"Tomoyo-chan… you don't need to record me now…" Sakura claimed.

"well… who wouldn't want to record a star on the rise…hohohohoh" Tomoyo replied. Sakura merely carved a fake smile, and shakes her head as they pass the Penguin Park.

"Well see you tomorrow then, Sakura… Tomoyo-chan!" said Nikki waving her hand along with a group of people.

Sakura just nods and calmly grabs hold of Tomoyo's arm until they reached a giant building. As they enter the building, she points at a young man standing behind a cashier and giggles slightly; leaving Tomoyo with a dismay look on her face. The teenage boy had dark coloured hair, dyed with blue strikes and a pair of delicate blue crystal eyes. He was wearing a cap engraved with the Japanese word, 'bad-ass' on the centre.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, what's wrong??" asked Sakura, puzzled by her best friend behaviour.  
  
"No... It's just that, are you still sure going out with THAT guy is a good idea??" Tomoyo asked in a ridicule tone.  
  
". . . and what is that suppose to mean?? Tomoyo-chan, I've been going out with him for the past year and a half…He's a great guy… If only you'd give him a chance!!" Sakura explained, dragging her nearer to him.

"But, what about Shoalan… shouldn't he be given another chance???" Tomoyo suggested, releasing herself gently away from Sakura's firm grip.

"No that's different, you have to get over that!! Shoalan-kun and I are nothing now… and it's not my fault!!"

"Yes, but does it have to result to this?? Shoalan-kun and you were meant to be together!! You two were inseparable!!" Tomoyo claimed, putting her hands on Sakura's shoulder.

"WERE, but no more!! Gosh Tomoyo… for once can't you just UNDERSTAND??" She cried, pushing Tomoyo's hands away from her shoulder.

"UNDERSTAND WHAT?? It seemed that lately that is all that you have been saying to me… what is there to understand?? Shoalan-kun calls you literally every day for the past year, but you still do nothing!!" Tomoyo exclaims in a higher tone of voice.  
  
Tears burst from Sakura's eyes, falling gently on her soft cheeks. Her heart felt as though it has been stabbed a million times. Sakura couldn't do anything but run, run back home. Tomoyo just watch as she runs crying, now feeling guilty, now feeling hurt for her best friend. She raises her palms to seal her mouth, cursing silently underneath her breath. Her eyes now covered with sparkly innocent tears.

**Ouh no… Sakura-chan…what have I done??** Tomoyo thought.

"What's going on???" A young man asked from behind Tomoyo.

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Later that Evening, Kero was pigging out the finest pudding Mr.Fujitaka has ever made. The living room on the other hand, was filled with tiny bits of food everywhere, on the floor, all over the plants, even on top of the ceiling lampshade. It was a mess. Although even after eating all of the three puddings, Kero still doesn't seem to be satisfied.  
  
"I can't believe he forgot about me!!" yelled Kero, flying across the room in search of more food. Suddenly a sound of a door slammed broke Kero excitement. Someone was stomping through the hallway.  
  
"Sakura-chan…where are you going?" Sakura didn't respond nor stopped. She just kept on running and stomping all the way to her room. She trapped herself under her blanket, as more and more tears are rapidly formed.  
  
**Tomoyo-chan. . . 2 YEARS have passed . . .it's too late…Why can't you UNDERSTAND?? I can't love him anymore!!**

Her tears continued to wet the sheets on her bed. She sobbed and sobbed until, her heart calms down and she falls into a deep sleep. Kero stood there near the door worryingly. He flew near to wake her up, but then decided not to as he knew that she might just wanted to be alone. So he leaves downstairs, but was taken back when a screaming Touya, enters the residence.

"KERO-CHAN!!!" He yelled from the trashed living room.

Kero flinch slightly so he flew back into Sakura's room, where Sakura was mumbling something in her subconscious mind. She was dreaming. She was dreaming of a beautiful warm night in Japan, a perfect night for every couple to picnic under the stars. Including Sakura and Shoalan. The penguin park was filled with couples that night, as the full moon shines the fullest with beautiful sparks of stars surrounding across the dark sky. The trees and the shadow of the night blended in with this romantic scene.  
  
"Shoalan-kun, what is it that you wanted to ask me??" Asked Sakura, as she slowly moves closer toward Shoalan, on the bench.  
  
"I . . ." red sparks were emerging from the sides of his checks.  
  
"Yes??" whispered Sakura cutely, fidgeting her tiny fingers behind Shoalan's neck.

Shoalan raises one of his eyebrows to her attempt and then he smiled playfully as he sweeps his hand upon Sakura's perfect figure, subsequently leaning forward towards her. Sakura just giggled in return and gently places her other hand behind his back, causing them to come closer even more; so close that she could smell his peppermint breath and his manly 'Linx' cologne he bought with her last week. Finally, He took the courage to meet their lips under the light of the full moon, by wrapping her waist with his strong arms.

In return, Sakura closes her eyes and returns the kiss. She gently strokes Shoalan's cheeks, letting the kiss deepen even more. As their tongue strikes each other, Shoalan steadily moves his right hand from her thighs to her breasts, pressing on her body even more. He then softly lays himself on top of her on the bench, unfolding her neatly tied hair. Suddenly, a hand pulled Shoalan's jumper, forcing him to fall over the bench.   
  
"Oii, what are you doing??" yelled Shoalan, who was lying on the ground.

Eventually, he stands up facing the man, releasing that it was actually Touya. He was glaring straight into Shoalan's eyes, with a grim face. Furious, he pushes Shoalan away from him and turns to Sakura. Without saying a word he quickly grabbed Sakura's arm, pulling her towards a blue car and mumbling some curse words as he did so.

"%&!$… I didn't expect this from you, Sakura Kinomoto!!" He said flatly, shoving her into the car.  
  
"Matte, It's not her fault, this whole thing was my idea!!" Cried Shoalan desperately, pulling Touya's shoulder to face him, but failed as he ignored every word, which was spat at him.

"Please.. listen!!" Shoalan pleaded, following him, as he enters the driver's seat on the car.

"Touya, are you mad??" shouted Sakura, as she rubs her butt. 

"Yes!!!" He yelled, starting the engine of the car.

So with a blink of an eye, the car went out of sight from the penguin park, leaving a confused Shoalan standing all by himself. Sakura turned around at the back seat, looking at the fading picture of Shoalan at the distance. Shivers came into her spine, not wanting to know what would happen as she got home. So she lost herself in thought, admiring the surroundings, where the car passed by.

.

.

.

A fuzzy memory came back into her mind about the day after. **why did he leave me???** she mumbles, struggling to left and right as she sleeps. Kero just listened to her in full concentration **He? Aww… she's not thinking of that Chinese gaki, is she??** Kero thought to himself, flying to the side of her pillow. 

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan . . . for what happened last night." Sighed Shoalan.  
  
"Don't say that, it wasn't your fault anyway. So, lets just forget about it, ok??" Beamed Sakura.  
  
"So … did you you get into some sort of trouble???" Shoalan asked with an innocent face, making Sakura roll her eyes this time.

"Like I said, forget it!! It doesn't matter… So what was it??" Sakura enquiry, wrapping her hands around his arms.  
  
"What was what??"  
  
"You said you wanted to ask me something," Sakura replied.  
  
"Oh, you see it's . . ." Shoalan blushed a bit, not able to continue his sentence.

Sakura tilts her head slightly in confusion, watching him kneel on one knee, kissing and pulling her hand to put a small squared box. Sakura blushed as well as she saw this especially when a diamond ring was revealed inside the box. Shoalan bit his lips slightly as he saw her reaction and tries to have the guts to speak of what tragedy he was about to tell her.

"Sakura… I want to have this… as a memory of me!!" He said with his eyes closed, still terrified.

"Wow… I don't know what to say?!!" Sakura exclaimed, allowing Shoalan to put it into her middle finger.

"Say… you'll forgive me??"

"Forgive you?? For what??"

"I'm… reconstituting my engagement with Meilin… It's for the best" Shoalan spat out quickly.

Sakura, who was listening, stared at him for a while, her lips tightly pressed together; she was trying to contain herself from crying. So surprisingly she nods her head into his action and hands him the box along with the ring straight into his pocket. She then holds his hand inside her own, and looks at him for last time. Then looks back to their hands…

"I … I should have seen this coming a long time, right??" She sobbed.

"I'm sorry… please understand…"

"I do… but I don't…under… stand…" She whispered, but grunts a bit and burst into a puddle of tears. So with the last touch of his hand, she releases it and runs away from him, away from the school. **Goodbye Shoalan** She could feel herself running across the streets as she sleeps. Her face was now covered in cold sweat, as she mutters…

**Shoalan …NO…I understand… please don't leave… NO!!!!!**

* * *

_Author's Note:- haahahha…:p I know it's not the best of fanfaiction, but I hope ya like it!! So on with the 2nd Chap… wooohoooconfused??? I hope so… :p remember R&R and I'm trying to keep this to original plot as close as possible, so enjoy as I take you along the roller coaster ride…weeeee_


	2. Pains deep within

**Lover's pride**

_Author's note: Finally I made the 2nd chappie… now, it's soo much fun writing… :p I feeeeeel… ALIVE.. BWAHAHAHAHAHA **kidding** anyways, thank you 4 one(s) who reviewed my first chap. I just wanted to say happy birth to Shoalan… well on 13th of July soon anyways… just in case I forget x.X;;_

_Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura in owned by Clamp, I just borrowed the characters!!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Pains deep within**

It was a cold and haunting night, with the sounds of the wind whistling through the roads of Hong Kong, the sound of the howling wolf and sleepless animals and the sight of a magical full moon that shun upon a figure of a young man, running and jumping swiftly along the rooftops. There he was, slashing a dozen of fiery balls into pieces. He stopped for a moment, incanting some magic words until a green aura mysteriously risen up from his distinctive Chinese clothing. The aura empowered him as he landed on the ground, into a ready stance.  
  
Suddenly, dozen arrows flew into the air, aiming for the back of the young man. Foreknown about the situation, he quickly turns and slices the arrows into tiny bits of wood and jumps into the mid-air; avoiding some star-like shurikens, which followed them afterwards. As he jumps, he tries to turn his body around to face his attacker- a young lady. So he dives towards her, raising his sword up high; his palm wetting from the intense sweat.

"ahhh…" The lady screams in horror, bending on her knees.

The lady couldn't bear to see what was happening so she covered her face underneath her bare hands, but still after a few second, nothing happened. She opens her eyes and hands slowly, only to find the tip of the sword right in front of her very eyes. Her terrified soul calmed slightly as she saw the young man smiling at her in content, placing his sword back into its sheath behind his back. He turns around to reveal a crowd of a people cheering for his success, but suddenly they all stopped, and made way for an elegant woman. Her face was held long and proud, coated with a thick layer of foundation and mascara. Her clothes were traditional yet still very beautiful.  
  
"Congratulations Xioulang . . . . You have now completed all of your training.you have made me a very proud and happy mother, Xioulang…Very proud!! "Yelan smiled, positioning her hands onto his shoulders.  
  
"Well done . . . . Master," cheered Wei, clapping his hand, together with Shoalan's three sisters at the back.

"Yea… you were great…" His other sister; the attacker exclaimed, punching him from the back as she said so.

"Whatever sis!!" He replied with a snigger, shaking his head.

.

So as the night grew colder,

The leaves and birds lost their liveliness to the dark, granting cold rivers of gothic tunes spreading around the grounds of the Li mansion. Everyone went back into their rooms and comfy beds. All the rooms were tightly closed and were all lighten off, except for one room at the end of the upper floor. The room was beautifully decorated with green silky curtains on the window and a strip of Chinese lettering on the middle of wall, with the names of all the main elements of magic.

**Wow, after 2 years of hardship, now finally I'm the leader of the clan but why does it seem so….empty??** Thought Shoalan, gazing upon a picture of his 12-year-old self, hugging him closely with an auburn haired girl. On the frame it reads 'TOGETHER FOREVER' all around it, but too bad that is not what it seems. He stares at it for a while and quickly grabs it from the tabletop and thrashes straight to the floor, breaking and kicking the frames of the picture.  
  
**Oh, what's wrong with me…. she is just a SILLY LITTLE GIRL!!!** Thought Shoalan as he bangs his head on the table. **Aw-w . . .**

"TELL ME . . . . TELL ME HOW TO FORGET YOU!!" He screams to the girl on the ground. He kicks and turns in confusion and then sits himself on the surface of bed. He grabs his mobile phone from the side of her table bed, but puts it back afterwards. he then continues this action, until sudenly his phone rang by surprise. He hoped that it would be his love, but...

"Hey.. Xioulang... It's me, Meilin... I'm just sending this voice mail, just to say congratulations... and I'll see you tomorrow, Okay?? BYEE!!"

Subsequently, he postions his phone back onto the table and takes a deep breath. His grief has overwhelmed his intention to call her. So he strokes his face up and down with his sweaty palm, cooling his tense self. In despair, he falls himself onto the bed and closes his eyes into a sweet dream of his adored cherry blossom.

.

.

.

Yes, the natural breath of mother natures' nights sprung a giant hole within a girl soul. She felt soothing under the guidance of the moonlight and the heavy smell of dry chilly leaves. She walks down the stoned pavement towards her beautifully designed garden, filled with colourful flowers and many stout trees. She walks towards the fountain carved with a statue of a cupid, shooting water out of its bow.

Her face changes as she is reminisce of what happened to her and Sakura this evening. Her head felt quite dizzy, so she walked as though she was in a booze; left and right, until she reached the edges of the fountain. She sat on it and stared at the flowing water, into her distorted reflection. As she touches the surface of the water, she could feel the cold surface of the water, flowing through her veins.

"Honey, Tomoyo-chan… you okay??" A woman asked from behind her, startling her slightly.

"…Ouh…Yea…mom… just thinking… ya know …" She answered, shrugging her shoulder a bit.

"Okay… well… if ya wanna know… I've bought the tickets for Thursday night…" Her mother said politely, moving slowly towards her.

"Great … good for you, mom… I hope you enjoy yourself…" Tomoyo replied coldly.

"Tomoyo-chan… look I know that I don't spend much time with you much lately because I've been busy with my wedding and everything, but it would all work out!! Don't worry, hun… I'll always be here for you…" She assured her confused daughter as she sat next to her on the fountain.

"Mom… I didn't say anything…"

"Then why are you…?"

"BECAUSE…" She said quickly, just before her mother could finish her sentence.

"Because?? What??" Her mother asked in bewilderment, looking straight into her daughter.

"Because… sometimes I just wanna be alone…" She responded, looking away from her mother.

Sitting behind her daughter, Mrs Taylor just nodded to her reaction and stood up, from her. As she adjusted her skirt slightly, she looks back at her and stares at the grown stranger sitting silent, watching the world around her. She sighs and moved back towards her at the same spot, whispering something into her ear, something soft, warm and caring. It soothed with the breeze of that night's mists tumbling on her skin.

"But honey remember, I'll always be your mom… okay??" She murmured.

As she walks away, Tomoyo looks back at her mother; watching her as she slowly walks down the pavement with her eyes fixed on the ground. A tingle of sorrow hits back onto her.** I will mom… I just hope you will too…** She thought, gazing at the gorgeous calla lilies near the fountain. Suddenly a loud ring shattered her concentration.

"Hello…" She said, answering her mobile phone.

"Hey… Daijoubu-sama, it's me…" It was a man on the other side of the phone.

"ouh… hey.. How can I help you??"

"Well… I was wondering if ya can do me a favour!!"

.

.

.

"HOE-E!!!!" Sakura screamed on the floor.

She opens her eyes and realised that she fell on the side of her bed, so she stood up. She puts her hands on her chest, trying to slow down her heavily breathing. She held the clow key tightly inside her palm and closes her eyes, shaking her head a couple of times. It happened two years ago, Sakura… get over it… She gritted through her teeth, convincing herself that he was worthless.  
  
"What the- Sakura are you alright??" Kero asked from the top of her bed.  
  
He was just woken up from his sleep on the other side of the bed. Kero looked quite worried at her, until his intention suddenly drifted toward a male figure behind the curtains. It had angel-like wings spreading from his back and an Arabian style dressing.

"Sakura . . ." The figure commences.  
  
Still Shaken, Sakura tried her best to calm down. "What is it, Yue???"  
  
"It's time!!" exclaimed Yue in a grave tone of voice.

.

Sakura stood in the middle of the park. Small penguins surrounded the park and a big one was located in the middle of it. A blinding light of thunder all of a sudden jolts near her position- a dragon was flying above her. She ran as quickly as she could inside the king penguin seesaw in the middle of the park, but unfortunately she had to react fast as the dragoon soon roared in impatience. She rubs the edges on her chin, thinking of her next moves.

_"The key that holds the power of the stars.__  
Reveal your true form to me.  
I, Sakura, commands thee under convert.  
Release!"_

She grunts, throwing her necklace key to the air- transforming it into a wand. She clutches it firmly with her fingers, as she takes out a card from one of her small bag.

"Sword, fly…release and dispel!!" She enchanted again, revealing a full-length sword and a pair of wings behind her back.

So with a quick swoosh, Sakura flies immediately in the direction of the dragon, and slashes its flesh into half; in line with its spinal cord. Blood splashed all over her hand-made costume and onto her face, exposing a much grimmer side of Sakura. Her eyebrows enclosed together as she progressively lands onto the ground and collected the sword and the fly back into their cards. She stood at the same spot again, this time in a fighting stance.

Unexpectedly, a party of small rocks shots for her at a distance, beating the young girl mercilessly. They came like a meteor shooting from the stars. Though time was running out, cuts and bruises were now appearing on her arms, damaging her smooth, well cared skin; her groaning was growing even louder at this moment. Her eyes were burning with anger. So in distress she calls out her faithful jump card to her rescue. From a far in a brink of an eye, she saw a tall mysterious young man wearing a long robe standing just beyond her route, whose face was hidden underneath a steel mask. The man stood there, holding a stick with his left.  
  
"Light!!" Sakura shouted, releasing a brilliant light into the atmosphere.  
  
Blinded by light, "Ag-h," The young man was forced to shut his eyes as Sakura dives into him with a super-kick, sending him flying into mid air. Moments later, the young man magically disappears without a trace. Sakura quickly turns and grabs the create card speeding to her.  
  
"Waaa . . . that was such an awesome battle, you totally creamed him!!" cheered Cerberus.

"You did well, young master…" Yue praised.  
  
"Thanks . . . but today's training was quite hard, though… "Sakura explained, trying to cover the cuts on her right arm.

"well… it was all Yue's fault for making… that cheesy dragon!!" Kero growled playfully, slapping his tail on Yue's back-side.

"hmm… atleast it's not as cheesy as your… Harry potter clone…" Yue countered with a smirk, oblivious of Sakura's cut.

"Gosh… Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo interrupted, searching for her first aid-kit.

"It's o-"But just before she could finish her sentence, Tomoyo already approached her; damping her cuts with some antidote. Her touch was soft and gentle. She had some sort of calm attitude as she was spreading the antidote onto Sakyra's arm. Even though, Sakura did feel a few blow of pain, but she just smiled as she watches Tomoyo carefully cleans her arm with a cotton ball. She then left a bandage on top of it, which had a tiny star on the cover of it.

"Next time… please try and be more careful okay??? This always happens." Tomoyo said with a sigh, whilst Sakura just sweatdrop in front of her, nodding. "Ouh…" She continued, looking around.

"What is it??" Sakura asked, looking around as well.

"No… it's just I remembered that I have to go …Somewhere…" She replied as she grabs all her property "I'll see ya later Sakura-chan!!" She cried, waving at her whilst she ran out of the park into a black limo.

"Somewhere…?? Where's that??" Sakura mumbles to herself; facing her two confused guardian who merely shrugged to her question.

"I'm sure she'll tell ya tomorrow or something... it's not like her to leave you hanging like…" Kero verified in faith.

**yea... I-I hope so...** Sakura sighed, observing the vanishing black car.

.

.

.

Laughter sprung that morning waking the peaceful scents of the trees and grass. The laughter flowed through the air, into the Kinomoto residence breaking the ballet of nature's bloom. At the same time, the door bell rang, waking up a furry creature, sleeping cosily inside a fabricated room, of which was originally a drawer. He flew himself out of his bed, to the window; gazing at the strangers outside. Though after a split second, the knob of the room was turned open. Stunned, of the strangers Kero rapidly shakes Sakura on her bed and whispers.

"Sakura… guess… who's here… wake up!!!" Kero moaned, still shaking her.

"What??" She replied with a grunt.

Sakura heart sank as she opened her emerald eyes to a pair of dark beady eyes. She groans and turns her head sideways, this time onto a pair of dark blue eyes; a beam emerges from the corner of her mouth. She closes her eyelids, taking a deep a breath and slowly sits on one side of her bed. She opens her eyes again, only to find her best friend grinning in front of her as her hair waved in motion. As she was just about to open her mouth, she notices another person next to her, unrecognisable at first; But oddly enough, she was surprised to him wearing a similar school uniform. Sakura fell silent as she observed his features- light-blue hair, pale skin and a kind smile carved on his lips, just as Tomoyo.

"Ouhiyou… Sakura-chan…" The boy yelped, with a wave.

"E... hoe-e?? It can't be..." She thought a loud. "Eriol-kun??"

* * *

_Author's Note: Wa.. great… I changed the whole plot completely!! V.V ouh… well... it's a pretty crap chappie anyways!!! Remember always R&R.. I'll try my best to make the other chappies… better… I hope… x.X... Anyways I know I've changed some of characters attitude slightly like Yue... but for a perfectly good reson.. trust me :P_

_Author's Reply: _

_JuneFly06: Thanks for being my first reviewer!!! I love ya!! Lol :p … anyways.. I updated it n I hope ya like it just as the first one, even though this is a slight tad boring…_


	3. Our secret pt 1

**Lover's pride**  
  
_Author's note: x.X;; Can u believe it.. I made 3 versions of this chapter alone...I really have gone kraziee noee... anyways, I finally starting it... hehehe this chapter [the real one] so I hope u like it!! .6 I thought of keeping it simple... so hopefully it would be more interesting to follow.. :p_

_Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura in owned by Clamp, I just borrowed the characters. N Ouh yea.. I also borrowed some names from Detective Conan... sorrie dudets... It seemed that I am not as I am seemed...hehe :p_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Our secret [pt 1]**

The voices of the young echoed through the streets near the Kinomoto residence. A loud yelp shattered the silence of that morning. Sakura eyes were narrowed in shock as she spontaneously gets out of her bed, moving closer to the man standing in front of her. She pinches his cheeks just to make sure of the person, stoking his hair and wiggles his nose, creating different amusing images of the azure boy. Kero just stared at her odd behaviour, sweat drops; not knowing what to do, whilst Tomoyo giggled away with her infamous evil laugh.  
  
"Hohoho... Sakura-chan Kawaiiii..." She claimed, positioning her camera into her hands.  
  
"Sakura... yes.. I get it.." Eriol exclaimed, pushing her hands away from his cheeks, rubbing it afterwards.  
  
"Hoe-e... gomen-nasai!! Eriol-kun!!" Sakura apologised with a smile. "What are you doing here??? Anyhow..." she continued, sitting herself down on her bed.  
  
"Well...I need to tell you something...." He said with a sudden change of voice.  
  
"Matte... Sakura-chan, what time is it??? I need to adjust the time on my camera... it's new!!" Tomoyo said, fiddling her finders on the buttons.  
  
"Hayaann...erk...sure it's..." Sakura sweat drops as she searches for the time. Eriol was smiling sheepishly to both of the ignorant girls. Kero frowned at his smile, putting a concern expression on his furry yellow coat. Eriol stared back at him, but with a much-relaxed expression, which in return caused Kero to frown even more.  
  
"ahhh... I'm LATE!!" Sakura finally screamed from behind them, breaking their concentration.  
  
She quickly ran towards her drawer, in search of her uniform. Her clothes flew everywhere in her room- on the bed, the floor even on top of Eriol, who sighed in defeat. Her undergarments were stuck onto his hair, causing Tomoyo and Kero to laugh hysterically at the man. Kero pointed and rolled himself onto the floor, crunching his painfully flabby stomach.  
  
"WaHahaahha... that's a good look for you . . ." Kero laughed on the floor.  
  
"No time for talking... late...late..." Sakura said in exhaustion, pulling her uniform to her bed.  
  
"Wow... that's a surprise..." Kero replied sarcastically, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
"ha... ha very funny, Kero." Sakura emphasised, pushing her head out of her pyjamas, revealing her naked skin from underneath. Eriol just watches her half-naked from the corner of the room.  
  
"erk. . .wooo..." Eriol released softly, as blood starts pouring out of his nose. o I couldn't resist o  
  
"...hehe ... maybe you should stand outside for while..." Tomoyo giggled, pushing the nose bleeding Eriol, outside the room.  
  
"No... it's okay.. I can- damn" Eriol explained, just as the door was slammed right in front of his face.  
  
The young man sighed in this attempt and slumps his back in failure as he slowly walks down the stairs, looking down at the clean, well-vacuumed carpet; he was staring at it in thought. **Maybe this wasn't as convenient as I expected... but how much more time, can I delay??** He thought, stopping himself in the middle of staircase. He looked down and wondered some more, revealing a very serious and depressing expression. **Maybe... I can... No...but I must... no...but Maybe.. NO!!!** He muttered to himself, shaking his head as he does so, not realising that he was followed.  
  
"What are you doing here???" A voice mumbled behind him. "There must a reason... why??? Will Sakura-chan be all rite???" He continued with a much bitter tone.  
  
"Well Kero-chan ... like I always say... expect the unexpected..."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean!!" Kero snapped into a fierce tone.  
  
"...I don't know... " Eriol answered coolly, still looking at the floor.  
  
"Don't lie... I know, you know...." Kero assumed. He always had believed in the words of the Clow- 'There's no such thing as coincident, only inevitable'. So for an awkward moment, they stayed silence, until a bang pushed them away from each other....  
  
"Ahhh... No more time...let's go!!!" Burst Sakura from her room, grabbing Tomoyo outside of her door. Eriol turned in surprise as he heard the loud noise, but before he could do anything, Sakura had already grabbed his hands as well, pulling him down the stairs. Shocked, Kero stood still on the top of the stairs, but was pushed and flung back straight into the room and into the Video player, where images of his appeared onto the T.V. screen. The others just followed Sakura as she led them out of the house  
  
"SA-KU-RAAAA" They moaned a loud, to the unstoppable Sakura.  
  
.  
  
So during that morning, they ran and ran down the streets of Tomoeda, trying to catch up with the time that has just passed and follow the step and flow of time's river. Through that river, Aeroplanes flew steadily across the sky and arriving itself towards its destination, where lover's meet and families re-unite. A young man was staring outside the glass wall, observing the aeroplanes departing and arriving in the airport, located in Hong Kong. He raised his hands towards the clear glass window, touching and feeling the coldness of the glass. Shoalan admired the structure of the planes, but suddenly, two people caught his eye- a woman and a small boy. The boy was hiding his face inside the woman's skirt, whilst the woman patted his head lovingly. She grabs the boy lightly away from her skirt and bends down to reveal his wet face.  
  
Hmm. . . .Too bad not all people are that lucky Shoalan thought, imagining himself as the young boy and the woman as her mother.  
  
"Xioulang. . . ." Cried his mother snapping him back to reality.  
  
Shoalan closed his eyes and sighed, but didn't answer the call, as he thought of it as his imagination. He had many dreams for the past years and it was difficult sometimes to determine of reality and fantasy. The dreams were mostly of his cherished cherry blossoms, but occasionally of his mother and their relationship. Though they never showed much affection to each other, he always feared of disappointing her. Deep down, he knew of his mother's expectations, even though he denied it for many years, but now his quest is greater than of himself. He took out a block of something into his palm, like a rectangular thin box. He tried to remember back to that woman.... That voice...  
  
"You must protect the Mistress... with this memory card... it is the only hope..." A woman voice echoed from his subconscious.  
  
"But... this is a just a memory card... a game card... a gaming storage system..." He said, looking back and forth from the card to the woman.  
  
"No...it's a memory card..." The woman stated, gritting her teeth.  
  
"Yea... a Playstation memory card!!!" Shoalan yelped, pointing his finger at the card.  
  
"Gosh... just take the doo-hickie!!! It's not my fault, the writer's crap and weird!!" The woman screamed, moving her hands around her.  
  
"Fine... but what good can THIS do??" Shoalan questioned.  
  
"Argh..." The woman rolled her eyes, reading the paper on her lap. "hmm.. blah blah blah... the secret will unfold itself...what is this??? An action adventure???"  
  
"Actually it is..." He replied.  
  
"Really???" The woman asked, turning her sight to Shoalan, who nodded to the question. "ouh... heh...figures..." She smiled awkwardly and vanishes into a thick fog.  
  
"Matte... wait..."  
  
His voice was drowned into the subconscious of his own mind, where the woman vanished from both sight and hearing. His grimace was depressing yet frightening as he unzips his bag to place the memory card on the side pocket. The bruises from his last training still affected him slightly, so with a clench of his fist, his wrist pains stopped with a crack. This was merely a tingle of what he felt inside. Then a faint feeling of distrust controls him again, as his phone vibrated from his side pocket. He picks it up and realised that it was just Meilin on the other line.  
  
"Hello, Meilin, what up???" He asked casually.  
  
"Don't what up, me!!! Why didn't tell me you were going to Japan??" She screamed loudly from the phone. So loud, Shoalan backed his ears away from the handle.  
  
"I told you didn't, I?? Yesterday??? Duh..." He said, patronisingly.  
  
"Yea... but I thought you were just kidding...Duh..."  
  
"Well... I'm not... and I'll be leaving soon... real... soon..." He proclaimed.  
  
"Fine... but if you see her again... please don't blow it!! Okay??? Remember XXX"  
  
Her voice stopped there, where she hung up the phone and with a beep, the call ended. Shoalan bit his lower lips, repeating that line again and again in his thought. He knew who Meilin was talking about and he knew that it would never happen because he can never 'blow it' if he never made a balloon. So with his pride on his side, he glimpse back to his phone, pressing the buttons towards a blank screen, where he typed words into the screen. From one letter to another and another, he kept pressing the keypad on his phone, so before he realised it, a whole paragraph was typed, just for that Cherry blossom.  
  
_Hey, Kinomoto-san, it's me... I just wanna wish u good luck in dat competition u told me in ur previous text and am sorry 4 not replying 4 so long...I had a few errands 2 run. So is ur bf feelin betta now?? I heard he created a new gaming hardware, dat allows u to play a game virtually...so u wud actually feel like ur in da game... he was all over the news!! What was it again??? Anyways, Meilin asked me to put this thing on text...XXX... whatever dat supposed 2 mean...n by da way, I'm coming to Tomoeda soon... hope 2 see u n ur bf dere!! N tell that stuffed animal that I'm coming as well okay??_  
  
"Xioulang..." Her mother called him again, just as he was about to hit the okay button.  
  
"What is it, ma???" Shoalan rolled his eyes in irritation, closing his eyes tightly as he waited for a demand.  
  
". . ." Nothing.  
  
He, who waited in silence, grunts slightly as he thought he was ignored, but he wasn't. His mom was behind him, surrounded by his sisters, who all cried. He couldn't believe what he is seeing. All my Sisters are crying??...but Shoalan sighed, as he saw the face of his calm mother, who looked at him in grim. Defiant of her glare, Shoalan glared back at her. His eyebrows scrunching each other down his forehead. His mother looked beautiful as she usual does, with her thick coat of white powder covering her face and some make up for the eyelashes and eyelids. Shoalan face dropped in defeat as her sisters' cry grew louder.  
  
"Ma... please tell them to stop..." Shoalan begged, looking at his feet. Yelan nodded in agreement and closed her eyes, gracefully raising her hands towards them; indicating them to stop. Subsequently they did and remained quiet for the next few moments. Shoalan lift his head up again to face his mother, who was opening her eyes to the silence. Her mouth opened to a soft voice...  
  
"You know that I do not allow you to continue... and you also know of the fact that you life will also be vulnerable to this ...yet you're still determine" Yelan stated, looking up to her tall son.  
  
"Yes... I am... and I understand your concern... all of you... but there are much greater issues..." Shoalan answered, moving his eyes from one person to another.  
  
"Far... greater than your family??" She asked.  
  
"No, ma... but much greater than our Clan..." He replied softly.  
  
"I see... well then you...better get going..." She smiled as the announcer, announced the final call for his departure.  
  
"Thank you, ma!!!! I hope I'll see you again" Shoalan bowed to his mother and ran onto the gateway. Yelan stood there with pride as his pulled his wheeled bag on the floor.  
  
The wheels created an annoying noise in his head, as Shoalan pulled it, but suddenly the noise stops just as he reached the gateway. Yelan froze, and looked oddly at his son's back, which stopped moving. Subsequently, Shoalan turns around to face his mother and ran straight into her arms, hugging her tightly with every last strain of love that he had bottled up inside of him.  
  
Nevertheless, His plane departed right on schedule, carrying him towards Tomoeda airport, where Sakura lies. A strong disturbance distracted Sakura all through the day, but other than that, the day somehow turned out as usual even with the arrival of Eriol; from the lessons and the people, which she met, especially Takashi who had always enlightened her with his stories. Eriol joked with them just as they did before, when they all met. It was as though he was never parted. So as lunchtime came, Eriol and Takashi ran off to find some food, whilst Sakura ate together with Rika, Naoko, and Tomoyo, outside the school buildings, where the sun shun the brightest and the students screamed the loudest.  
  
"Naoko-chan... here...have some more..." Rika exclaimed, handing her some white chocolate biscuits.  
  
"Rika-chan... no thanks, I'm already full from your last bunch... maybe later..." She moaned, rubbing her stomach.  
  
"I know, Rika-chan... What's with the sudden cooking obsession??" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hohohoho... don't you guys know... Rika-chan has a new crush..." Tomoyo replied, with her usual cute laughter.  
  
"Really?? So who is it?? It's not Kogoro-sama is it??" Naoko asked as her eyes puckered together.  
  
"No... silly... it's..." She pointed towards a blonde-haired boy, who was lying on the fresh grass, near the giant tree. He had a lighten piece of cigarette in between his right fingers. The boy's eyes were closed as he slowly sucked and blew the puffs of dark clouds, from the edges of his mouth. "So... what do you guys think?? Isn't he just dreamy..." Rika shrieked with her hands clapping each other. Naoko chuckled slightly, not realising her seriousness, until a glare was delivered from the corner of her friends' eyes.  
  
"ouh.. you mean you're serious??:"  
  
"erm... yes..." Rika snapped with a touch of irony in her voice.  
  
"ouh... well, he's bad... I mean not as in bad, bad... you know... bad as in good- bad..." Naoko explained, nervously, moving her hands around her.  
  
"Sure..." Rika nodded, giggling underneath her glare. "Anyways... I better get going... I promised Isogomi-kun that I'll meet him at the rooftop..." Rika continued, blushing.  
  
"But... he's just over there... why don't you just go over there..." Sakura suggested.  
  
"Yea... I could do that ... or more if I go to the rooftop..." Rika said, winking her left eyes as she moved into the school; leaving the others to 'ooouh' in excitement. Then a loud musical sound shattered their laughter. The music had a catchy beat to it as Sakura opened her phone. On the screen popped a txt message from her dearest 'wolf'. Sakura smiled widely as she saw the sender of the text, but before she could open it Tomoyo and Naoko had already tried to snatch it from her hand.  
  
"Come on Sakura-chan... we wanna see it as well!!" They complained, stretching their hands to the phone as Sakura tried to pull herself away from them.  
  
"No... it's sacred..." Sakura giggled, twirling dramatically with the phone on her chest.  
  
Then Takashi and Eriol arrived from inside the building, both of them screaming happily, side by side. Sakura just greeted them with laughter, until Sakura realised of another boy behind them, standing there on the steps. He was restless as he repeatedly glanced on his watch, waiting for someone to come. He had messy black hair, which was dyed with a baby blue coloured strikes. His blue eyes neatly blended with his mysterious image, which is reflected through his messy style of clothing. The boy glanced left and right, then finally at Sakura, whose cheeks were turning red, as the boy smiled towards her, shouting 'Sakura-chan' from across the schoolyard.  
  
Sakura admired the way his hair swayed with the breeze of the wind and how his eyes can give that heart-warming glimpse, which always made her tingle and also how much he reminded her of that moment. When Shoalan first called her by her first name, during the elevator trap. Her heart jumped as she hears her name called again, she imagined a pair of wide brown eyes, staring in front of her, gazing at her with his chestnut hair and his warm, cuddling smile.  
  
"Shoalan-kun..." She whispered.  
  
"Shoalan-kun?? Wasn't that your ex-boyfriend??" The boy said flatly with one of his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Hoe-e... Devedi-san, what are you doing here??" Sakura suddenly asked.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question, but it seems like I already know the answer..." He retorted coldly. "It's lunchtime... we were supposed to meet at the rooftop, remember?? Thank god Rika was there..." Devedi claimed with a sigh.  
  
"Look... I'm sorry Devedi-san... I'm sorry... I just forgot, I d-didn't m-mean t- to..." Sakura stuttered.  
  
"Then, why are you stuttering???" Devedi screamed in anger.  
  
"Devedi-san... I said I was sorry..."  
  
"Well... its not good enough... I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan..." Devedi stated, leaving the confused Sakura staring at the disappearing shadows of the young man.  
  
.  
  
The day soon turned colder and the gale blew louder than ever, hitting the trees furious against its mighty flow of air and gust. The broken branches and fallen leaves, danced through the rhythm of the wind like it had a life of its own. The torn young auburn-haired girl dragged herself down the empty as dust crawled around her and into her emerald eyes. She leaned onto a wall with her eyes tightly. Tears were jerking from the corner of her eyes, as she tried to rub the dust away from her eyes, but just as she continues, another girl grabs her skinny hands and blew her breath into her eyes.  
  
"There... is that better??" A gentle voice questioned.  
  
"Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura thanked, drying her wet eyes with her hands.  
  
"It's doesn't matter, Sakura-chan... I'm just glad you're okay...and happy..." Tomoyo replied, smilling. "You are happy, aren't you???" She asked again, with a fading smile as she noticed the gloomy expression of her best friend's face.  
  
"I don't know... I'm confused, Tomoyo-chan...I- I miss Shoalan..." She finally let out with a sigh.  
  
"But... I thought..."  
  
"I know... I'm sorry about what I said the other day... I- I don't know what to think anymore... I feel like..."  
  
"Like what??" Tomoyo asked, reaching for her shoulder.  
  
"A traitor... I- I want to talk to him, Tomoyo-chan... but I can't... I just can't..." She sobbed, landing her head onto her friend's shoulder, who chuckled.  
  
"What do you mean, you can't ...of course... you-"  
  
"No I can't!!" Sakura barked. "I just can't because... I just know that some else will get hurt... and I don't want that because I know how it feels..." She sobbed even louder, muttering the rest of her words in a burbled line.  
  
Tomoyo patted her friend's shoulder, in reassurance. Calmly, caressing her back to release the stress of her pain. **Sakura-chan has a big heart... that is why...you never think of yourself... you think of others...** Tomoyo thought, closing her eyes tightly as she consistently stroked his friend's back, letting her cry on her shoulders. She took a deep breath and wipes Sakura's tears with her hands and said...  
  
"Hey... what do you say... you come over my house?? Just for tonight??" Tomoyo commenced.  
  
"Demo... there's something I need to tell you.. Tomoyo-chan!!!" Sakura cried.  
  
"What is it???"

* * *

_Author's Note: Bwahahahahah...Sakura and Shoalan had been secretly been sending text messages to each other!!! Did I forgot to mention that before?? No... wahahaha... I did that on purpose!!! U know why??? Cause... sob sob I forgot my own ploooot... waaaaaaaaaaaa...sob sob poor me.. had to do it all over again... and it's better now :p anyways, love ya peeps bye!!! _

_[Author's replies]_

_Miss Beyblade: thanks 4 reviewing my fic sis!!! Lol_

_ChibiYuffie1: I'm really glad u liked it!!! A lot of effort was put in!!!_


	4. Our secret pt 2

**Lover's Pride **

_Author's Note: I'm sorry 4 those who are confused by my story... coz...actually I'm quite confused myself, but I'll try to make this chapter simpler... Anyways, I made it firstly from Sakura point of view!! Dunno why... but I did... So I hope you guys enjoy it!! I'm thinking of changing the title by the way, for this chapter!! I'll have to think about it._

_Disclaimer: People dies, beauty fades, but Clamp always be the same!!! (I do not own Cardcaptors)___

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Our secret [pt2]**

[Continue from yesterday-]

I heard Tomoyo asking what was it that I needed to say. I squinted slightly, trying to carve a smile on my face, though it came out quite painful.

"M-My foot!!!" I yelped in pain, pushing her foot from mine. Tomoyo sealed her mouth with her hands, shocked as she watched me jumping in one leg. I moaned, so then Tomoyo had to catch me and help carrying me into a black limousine. As usual, she had a few bodyguards inside the vehicle. They all looked quite similar and similarly scared me every time they moved because it was difficult to tell whether they are watching you or not, hence they wore black sunglasses. Who wears sunglasses at night? Apparently, it's they're duty according to Tomoyo, but I think it's just intimidation.

A few minutes later, we arrived at her place. It was huge, but I was quite used to it as we usually came over each other's houses especially in the weekends. One of her maids showed me into her room. I heard her mother giggling gleefully with a man downstairs as I entered room. I knew instantly that it must be her stepfather and wanted to rush down and meet him. Though I decided not to. It would have seemed a bit rude of me to do so. A few moments later Tomoyo arrived with a tray in her hand, which had two cup of coffee in it.

I added some sugar into my cup of coffee, which usually helps whenever I'm down. I loved sugar... lots of it. I saw Tomoyo sprinkle the water inside her watering can to the tiny flower blossoming on the windowsill. It never occurred to me that gardening was one of her interest until last year when she told she wanted to enrol herself into gardening club and such. But nevertheless, this is Tomoyo, nothing is impossible from her eyes. Her talents span from language, fashion, musical, photography etc. The lists just goes on and I doubt that there is even one subject, which she despises- not that I could think of the top my head of course.

"Tomoyo-chan...what subject do you hate the most??" I suddenly asked, tilting my head sideways as she sat in front me, reaching for the handle of her cup.

She smiled sweetly and just shrugs, "I don't know really...I guess I just don't have one..."

"...right...and Yamazaki speaks with his eyes open" I replied, half-laughing. "Get real Tomoyo-chan!! You must hate something..." I said naively, advancing closer towards her.

Tomoyo blinked twice at me. She smiled and swayed her head from left to right. There was a pause between us. A long pause, until she spoke in a gentle voice, "So, has it always been like this??"

"Not really... I guess I've just been really confused... he's not a jerk, ya know...I-" but before I could even finish my sentence, Tomoyo interrupted.

"I know...I'm sorry...I'll try and get a long with him, if that's what makes you happy..." Her face brightens with a mature smile.

I studied her face, very carefully. She seems quite sincere and I personally know how hard it is for her to do that. Devedi wasn't exactly the friendliest person in the world. He's fine most of the time, but loses his temper quite easily, which scares me many times before. However lately... he's been more moody than usual. Ever since I told him about Shoalan, but he was the one who asked, so is it really my fault?? I just had to explain to Tomoyo about the situation and I did, I just hope she understands... well of course she will... she's my best friend, right???

Unexpectedly, Tomoyo cupped my cheeks into her hand. "Sakura-chan... how would you feel, if Devedi-kun spoke of another girl???"

I was taken back slightly by this question and shrugged. "Well... jealous... I suppose, but within reason!! He- he's not seeing some else... is he??" I asked, worriedly.

I heard a sustained giggle from Tomoyo, but she shook her head. "Lie... the point is that- no matter how you avoid it- was that you told him about another man and he feels threatens by it!!" I saw her give one of those saintly look, which often oppressed me with guilt. "I don't know what you should do, Sakura-chan, but it seems to me that you still haven't quite chosen between them, have you?? I mean tell me the truth, Sakura-chan... after Li-kun left, did you guys really broke up??"

I paused for a while. I didn't want to say anything. I knew she was right, but this is my pride, we're talking about. "I guess... it did seem like it at first, but then, he kept sending me messages and stuff... I- was really confused because he never asked me to come back to him..." I said in a low voice.

"Why can't you?? Why can't you ask him??" She suggested, shrugging her shoulders at the simplicity of the problem.

"I can't do that!! That's- I- I can't!!" I stammered.

"Sakura-chan... I don't want to force you, to do something you don't want!! I just want you to think it through, okay??" Tomoyo smiled calmly, taking the cups of coffee back downstairs. I heard the door shut behind and stared idiotically at the empty spaces. I hated it when Tomoyo does reverse psychology on me. She always found the best in me!! But this was different; I had my pride to keep!! I can't just ask my EX-BOYFRIEND if he wanted to come back!! I thought it was simply unethical because he was the one who broke up with me and I can't just ditch Devedi like some loser. Devedi was nice... he doesn't deserve to be dump!!

.

Two white birds strolled across the orange-silk sky of Hong Kong.

They swooped down the busy streets and swiftly flew through the gaps between, what seems to be a big gate. The gate was an entrance towards this massive house, this mansion. They twirled around the mansion a few times, and then entering themselves into an open window, which leads into a cage that was held in the middle of room, where they landed. She raised her elegant hands, stroking one of the birds gently with her back fingers. The bird twittered softly as she strokes, stretching its head up and down, comforted by the woman.

The woman places them onto a stand near the corner of the window and locks them with a tiny key, which was kept on top of the side table. She stares at them and turns her concentration to window that was kept open. The window blew a light wind into the room and down her cold, pale skin as she tries to close it. She then slowly bangs her head onto the window... twice. Her face still showed no expression, but it was obvious that she was concealing something. Her daughter watched her from door, knowingly of her mothers' feelings.

"Ma..." She called with a quiet voice.

"What is it, Fenmei??" Yelan asked, straightening her back.

"Do you think... he knows???" She commenced, wiping her dried eyes.

Yelan faces her daughter in confusion. "About what??" She continued, tucking her hands across her chest.

"About your vision... I mean..." She stuttered.

"I don't know..." Yelan answered vaguely.

"Didn't you tell him??"

"Maybe..."

"Then ...why didn't you stop him???" She asked in a suggestive manner.

"Because... then he would hate me even more..."Yelan whimpered, falling down onto her knees, dragging her two hands with her. Fenmei raised her eyebrows to her mother's reaction and to her surprise, she spontaneously moved closer to her, wiping the tears off her fragile face. Yelan sniffs through her nostrils and quickly hugs her daughter, resting her head onto her shoulder. She began mumbling some words from her mouth, evocating from one word to another, which soon jumbled like a puzzle and into a story, a secret she longed kept...

A young, brown-haired boy sat on the beanie bag seat, impatiently dialling a number on the telephone dial in front of him. But the same message pops back into his ears, 'the person you are calling isn't available at the moment... please leave a message after the beep...' Frustrated, he slams the handle back onto its box, grunting loudly down his throat as his ears turns red. He quickly gets up as he realises a person was watching him at that moment, but sits back down as she glides into the room through the open door behind him and faces him.

"Ma... I'm going back..." He suddenly said.

"Going back where, Xioulang?? You're already back!!" Yelan replied with a slight giggle.

"Not here... back Japan, ma... This is all a stupid mistake!! I shouldn't have agreed to this engagement..." Shoalan cried.

"But I want you to be happy... please do it... for me..." Yelan pleaded.

"But I was happy with Sakura!! Ma..."

"Then what about me??? I'm your mother... please understand that this is only for your best interest..."

"How am I suppose to do that, when you're hiding something from me..."

"I'm not hiding anything, Xioulang..."

"Then tell me... why did you ask me to come back??? Why did you lie?? Why did you reconstitute my engagement???" The questions kept coming from one to another, but her mother kept quiet. Mad, Shoalan continued, surging more rage into his speech "I HATE YOU..." He claimed from the top of his voice.

Yelan looked at him, in shock, but then sighs to keep her patience. "So you won't follow any of my decisions??" Yelan snapped coolly.

"No!"

"Fine... but I do not allow you to go back there... with ... HER!!" She exclaimed, pointing towards the picture of Sakura on the table.

"What is that suppose to mean??? I thought you liked her!!" He yelled.

"I do... but your clan needs you now, you have responsibility Xioulang... and now it's your decisions... chose either one or the other" She stated firmly as she walked out of the room with her head held high.

I stopped him that night; I made him give up his true love just for my sake. But was it worth it? For two years I watched him suffer...yet why did my heart still allowed itself to drift into denial?? He hated me for doing something wrong, so I respected him for that, but my decision was vital for his safety. If only I had the courage to tell him the truth, instead of throwing stones of guilt onto his broad shoulders. It wasn't that I hated him or her for that matter... its just that in the eyes of a mother, her child has more worth than happiness itself. I only wanted to protect you, Xioulang... not take away your happiness, but it seems that I was the one who needed protection. The voices rustled back into her frail mind.

"What???"

"Ma... I need to protect her... I'm going after tomorrow"

"But you can't go back to Japan..."

"Why???"

"Because I don't want you to die!!!"

At the same time...

The last line echoed in his drifting mind, Shoalan didn't understand the true meaning of that line. He quite remembered listening to it, during the nights of the heavy rain. At that time, he just considered of it as concerns of an old mother, but somehow it felt different now. He called the airhostess for another cup of coffee. She came, greeting him knowingly and giggled tediously as she places the coffee on top the table in front of him, trying to win his attention. She bent down over the empty seat next to Shoalan, revealing her breast towards him. Shoalan merely took a glimpse of the woman and a sip of his coffee, in silence, without any sheer notice of the woman.

Distraught of her attempts, the airhostess groaned and left him with his coffee. Shoalan stared outside the circular window, yawning as he heard the woman leaving him. **Thank god, she's gone** Shoalan thought, lying his head onto the neck comforter on the seat. He was annoyed as the plane arrived later than schedule. There was a 3hr delay when he entered the plane and all he wished now was a good rest. So he slowly closes his eyes as he rests his head, curling his dark scarlet lips into the night, but unfortunately his rest had to wait as the airport was already in sight. It was only a few moments until he arrived to Japan.

Shoalan wiggled himself on his seat uncomfortably and stretched his arms in the air, relieving the stress pain on his muscles. Suddenly a click went through his brain, like a jolt. A strong aura was radiating through the air as the wheels of the plane reached the ground, screeching an annoying sound. He could feel an evil spirit, somewhere...

"Masaka..." He whispered, anxiously waiting for the plane to finally stop.

* * *

_Author's Notes: hehe... just thought it would be fun to have a bit of a cliffhanger there... My head is spinning but I assure you that next time... I'll post a better chapter than this!!! More action... and stuff... :p_

_Author's replies: Sadly... x.x no reviews.. _


End file.
